


Keith, It's you.

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post Season 6, Rutting, SHEITH - Freeform, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: When the paladins get back to Earth, Adam reaches out to Shiro to reconnect, but someone else already has Shiro's heart.





	Keith, It's you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way too fast and I'm having way too many feelings about the s7 spoilers and I just had to word-vomit this all out, i hope you enjoy ok thanks bros

It was a hard and risky journey, but they made it back to Earth. Shiro sighed in relief at the sight of the brown landscape, sand and dunes and familiar structures. He didn’t know if the sky had always been so blue, but he vowed to never take it for granted ever again.

They’re met with Military vehicles miles outside of the Garrison. When they finally realize who they are, they’re treated like Gods. Well, that’s how the world sees them. 

The sheer size of their lions landing on Earth was a sight to behold, no one missed recording snippets of the lions on their smartphones. So many different videos of them flying into Earth’s atmosphere had been recorded and uploaded to youtube, the world thought it was some kind of invasion. When they found out they were heroes, out came the fans.

It’s a few days after they get back. The oddly difficult feel of the Earth’s sun rising and setting runs them all through a feeling of jet lag that takes days to get out of. He’s standing with Keith in their camp when a currier from the Garrison found him and gave him the message.

His heart sank when he heard the name, knowing that he shouldn’t be looking for Shiro at all after the send-off he was given. But Adam had heard of his return and wanted to see him. Shiro hesitates, but he makes the decision to go. They have too many loose ends to tie up after all he’s been through.

Shiro feels the tension between him and Keith stretch tight for some reason and he looks to him. He notices the way he crosses his arms over each other and waits for Shiro to say something.

“He thought I was dead… this whole time.”

The look on Keith’s face shatters his heart. Keith looks like he’s going to cry, and Shiro feels his stomach drop when tears actually start forming in his eyes.

“Yeah… Yes, that’s cool. You guys need to talk. I’ll just um… Pidge probably needs help. The Holts are in that meeting so Matt’s not there. She’s doing some uh… like… debugging. Um.” He wipes his eye and turns away, neglecting Shiro’s eyes completely. He waves a hand and turns away, “Good luck.”

Shiro watches him turn away, “Keith…”

And the sound of his voice just tears into him, “No, it’s okay. Shiro, go. He’s waiting for you.”

And that’s when it hits Shiro like a ton of bricks in the chest. He turns to walk toward the meeting room they’ve set up for him and Adam to talk, and his resolve couldn’t be any stronger.

They talk and it’s surprisingly pleasant. Adam really did think he was dead. Their conversation isn’t long, and Shiro droops when the whole truth comes out. After all this time, Adam wants to try again, wants to start over. “I missed you so much.”

But Shiro can only smile and nod sadly. He taps his fingers on the top of the table.

“It’s him.”

“...What do you mean?”

“You made me choose before. Before I left, it was you or my dream. I chose my dream. And I’m sorry that it’s come down to it again, but I choose him.”

Shiro feels almost bubbly through the aching heavy feeling that comes along with disappointing somebody, but he can't help but smile. He stands and reaches out to shake Adam’s hand. He takes it and nods once before he lets Shiro go. The blatant disappointment etched into his face doesn’t kill him like he thought it would. He takes a moment to mentally close off the things they’d left on the table before he left; their engagement, the life they had planned together.

And Shiro runs. His mind plays over the scenarios of the relationship, the time they spent together learning, growing closer. Their goodbye. And he settles it with satisfaction in his heart.

He runs down the familiar halls and doors of the Garrison, much to the anger of their overseers, and out the back doors. He runs to the huge makeshift tents they have set up to cover the lions, through the camp. He runs past The Holts and Krolia, past Coran, Allura, leaders of the Garrison. Pidge sits atop the muzzle of the green lion on her computer and Shiro looks for Keith.

“Where is he?” 

Pidge looks up and removes her bulky headphones. She points behind Shiro to the black lion and sees Keith on her muzzle, laying with his face to the sky, arm over his eyes. He runs again and he doesn't know how he does it in this new body, the adrenaline of what he’s about to say is coursing through his veins.

He reaches Black and calls up to her occupant, “Keith!

Keith removes his arm and sits up quickly, “Shiro? I thought you were going to talk to him.”

“It wasn’t a very long talk,” Shiro’s smile is starting to hurt his face, but he can’t help it.

“That’s good then,” Keith is really trying and Shiro wants to knock that fake smile right off his face, he starts scaling the lion to reach Keith, incredibly thankful for his new arm and the perfect altean technology of the piece, “I’m glad you guys worked everything out… I’m happy for you.”

“Keith… You’re an idiot.”

Shock covers his face, “What?”

“It’s you,” He smiles and waits for Keith to understand, “I choose you… though there wasn’t even any competition.”

Keith’s expression doesn’t change, but tears start dripping from his eyes.

“Keith.. I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s just… I’m an idiot and I can’t believe I never realized how much… you mean everything to me. I can’t imagine a life without you. I’m in love with you,” He wipes tears from Keith’s face, “and I choose you… if you’ll have me.”

Keith sobs or laughs or both and clings to Shiro’s chest, “Of course I want you!” Keith laughs and looks up into his face, “I love you too.”

And Shiro feels the flight of a thousand butterflies in his belly when their eyes start to wander to each others lips. Oh my god…. He gets to kiss him now.

He doesn't even hesitate, he slides a hand into Keith’s hair, holding the back of his head and pulls him closer until their eyes fall closed and their lips press warmly together.

If Shiro has ever known anything in his entire life, it’s that this feels right. He feels himself mesh with Keith like two perfect pieces of a puzzle and knows he will never need another damn thing as long as he lives. As long as Keith is by his side.

Their first kiss is followed by a slow second and a third and Shiro pulls away to rest their foreheads together.

Keith puts his hand to his mouth, “Oh my god… that was my first kiss.”

Shiro breaks away to look at him. He pulls Keith’s had into his own and presses it against his chest, “And that was my last first kiss.”

Keith blushes, and if Shiro had ever looked at a sunset and thought it was beautiful, he was wrong. Nothing in the world was as beautiful as the blush on Keith’s cheeks and the slow bat of lashes as he leans in to kiss him again.

They’re inseparable through their evening meal, through another boring meeting afterword. When everyone starts to yawn and stretch, Keith leans into Shiro’s chest and lets him smooth circles over the skin on his arms and shoulder. He moves up to Keith’s neck and caresses with his fingertips, into his hair and down his jaw where he gently pulls Keith’s face to his again and kisses him.

“Well,” Krolia gets up from her seat and starts collecting used trays and cups, “I think it’s time for everyone to retire for the night.” 

Shiro tries to hide his grin and lets Keith remove himself from his lap. He doesn’t get very far before he helps Shiro to his feet.

They don’t even discuss it, it’s just decided that they’re both going to Shiro’s room tonight. It’s not his old room at the Garrison, but the sturdy tents are comfortable enough.

They’re not allowed to leave the area. They’ve been ordered to stay sequestered until further notice due to possible unknown diseases. And they know they’re being studied, but atleast the scientists and workers are nice about it. 

Shiro closes off the thick, sturdy material panels of his tent and zips it closed. He’s impressed, they have a sort of air conditioner in the room so it doesn’t get too hot during the day, and the evenings aren’t so bad. They get rid of their shoes and fall back onto his bed. It’s smaller than the beds they had in the castle, but they can make do.

Keith turns onto his side and props himself on his elbow. Shiro smiles and reaches his hand to touch Keith’s face.

When Keith reaches down to taste his lips again, he knows there’s no need for words. Shiro sits up slowly, careful not to let their lips part for too long and pulls Keith into his lap. He scoots them back against the wall and rests with Keith above him, squeezing him with his legs.

It’s sudden how hot he is with Keith pushing his fingers into the little hair that he has and the intensity of their mouths is blistering. Shiro feels more than hears himself groan and pushes Keith tighter to himself.

“Is this okay?” Keith is breathless and rubs his hands over Shiro’s chest.

“More than okay, baby,” He kisses Keith again and his heart flutters at the pleased happy sound that Keith gives him. 

When Keith starts to grind his hips into him, he has to physically cover his mouth so he doesn’t moan out loud.

He whispers, “Fuck,” and Keith does it again. 

“Shiro,” Keith settles his forehead on Shiro’s and stops for a moment, catching his breath, “I don’t um… I want more… I want you, but I don’t know what to do. I’ve never had anyone before…”

Shiro smiles and kisses him once more before meeting his eyes. He pulls Keith’s hips down against his and hopes he can feel how hard he is through the fabric. They have so much time, the rest of their lives, but right now he wants Keith like this. He does it again and helps Keith find a rhythm grinding against him, “Just like this, baby.”

Keith groans quietly through slightly parted lips and lets his head hang back for a moment, “Ohh…” He grips Shiro’s shoulders and uses the leverage to grind deeper, letting their bodies rub together. There’s too much fabric and the heat is building, but with Keith over him like this, the quick build in abdomen sparks and grows with every rut.

“Keith… baby,” Shiro lets his head rest on the wall behind him and Keith leans forward, changing the angle he’s thrusting just enough so that their cocks are aligned. He feels the entirety of every rock of hips and grips Keith tighter, pulling him closer, holding him as he grinds.

“Oh, fuck… fuck this feels so… so good,” Keith whispers before stilling to pull his clothes from his torso. 

Shiro quickly takes advantage of the revealed skin and his hands are everywhere. Keith is perfect in his hands. He pulls Keith’s neck down and meets him halfway to kiss the skin he finds there. He kisses over and above his collarbone, hot, open-mouth kisses. He rolls his eyes with the sheer thought that his mouth is on Keith’s neck and quickly feels the throb between his legs hit the edge. 

“Baby,” He whispers over his skin, “I’m already so close… You feel so good.”

Keith continues to rut down into his lap, brows pulled tight together, neck exposed to Shiro’s bite. His breath catches and he pushes himself faster, fuller, quicker ruts and grips Shiro tight as they both cascade over the edge of pleasure. 

The initial burst of release is like blinding sunlight and heat and rupturing energy. Keith lets out a quiet sob and slows his hips as he catches his breath. He lays his head on Shiro’s shoulder and moans quiet and low.

“God...damn.”

Shiro chuckles through the high feeling of afterglow and wraps his arms fully around Keith, thankful that his pants aren’t so tight anymore. 

“Keith…”

“Mmm?”

He takes in a satisfied breath, “You are incredible,” He means it with everything he has.

“You mean that wasn't too…? I don’t know, virginal?” he laughs over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro moves him so he can see Keith’s eyes, “Keith, you are amazing. Who gives a shit about ‘virginal’. I love you. If this was all we ever did I would still feel this high over it.”

“Really?”

Shiro nods and leans his head back again, smiling at the wonder in his arms.

“God, that was amazing. Keith, you really are too perfect for your own good… and so hot.”

Keith smiles and plays with the edge of Shiro’s collar, “You think I’m hot?”

“Look, I’m an idiot, but I’m not blind,” He laughs, “Who wouldn’t think you’re hot? You do things to me…”

Keith sits up, smirking, and playfully slips the tip of his finger under waist of Shiro’s pants and tugs at it, “Hmm… does that make us some sort of power couple then, since everything thinks you’re hot too?”

Shiro laughs, “I don’t care what anyone else thinks… I just want you.” He finds Keith’s face again under his fingertips and plays the end of Keith’s hair between them.

“Mmm… we should really change,” Keith laughs and moves off of Shiro who helps him stand when he stumbles like a baby deer. “God, my legs are sore.”

“Let’s wash off. I want to get back in bed with you.”

They can’t shower together since the weird makeshift shower is a glorified water hose hanging over the edge of a tiny curtained basin big enough to stand in.

It’s perfectly domestic the way Keith feels in his arms when they fall asleep that night after only more kisses and sweet talk.

After everything they’ve been through, Shiro knows they would make it to the edge of the universe and back many times over as they’ve done before. He falls asleep with nothing but peace in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Roseroyaly Tumblr](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Roseroyaly art blog](http://pink-frosted-sprinkled-shiro.tumblr.com//)
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream about sheith with me Dx
> 
> if you have a moment, please leave a comment for me to read if you liked it!! Its ok If you can't, I also take kudos and good vibes!!!  
> Have a stellar day!


End file.
